FvH Crossfyre II
Card FvH Championship TJ Combo © vs. Balrog Handicap Extreme Rules Match for the Chase for the Case Championship Lion-O © vs. David Copperfield & Penn Jillette Handicap Match B. Orchid vs. Fatal Foreplay (Poison Ivy & Gina Carano); If Orchid wins, she earns a Vixens Championship shot. If Orchid loses, she's banned from any championship shot as long as Emma Frost is the champion. FvH Eurocontinental Championship Shin © vs. Juggernaut FvH Tag Team Championship Miami Heat (Dwyane Wade & Chris Bosh) © vs. Sanford and Son (Fred Sanford & Lamont Sanford) No Disqualification Match Jun Kazama vs. Nina Williams Doomsday vs. Luke Cage Prelude to Pain Preshow - Mixed Tag Match Elle Driver & Shamwow Vince vs. Reed & Sue Richards CrossfyreIIPreludetoPain.PNG CrossfyreIIDoomsdayvCage.PNG CrossfyreIIKazamavNina.PNG CrossfyreIIFvHTagTeamChampionship.PNG CrossfyreIIFvHEurocontinentalChampionship.PNG CrossfyreIIOrchidvFatalForeplay.PNG CrossfyreIIChasefortheCaseChampionship.PNG CrossfyreIIFvHChampionship.PNG Results *1. Before the match, Copperfield decided to face Lion-O alone and when the night is over, the FvH Championship will be his to hold whoever is the champion because he will be coming after either one and they won't even see it coming. *2. Before the match, Fatal Foreplay thought that B. Orchid didn't come out due to the beating they gave her before the event and win by forfeit, but Orchid did come out with new theme music. FvH Vixens Champion Emma Frost came out and congratulated Orchid even it was dumb luck that Orchid came out on top and knew that Orchid will bow down to her when the White Queen beats her. Orchid told her that she almost complete her mission to rid Fatal Foreplay from the Vixens Division and her mission will be completed when she is done with Frost and the Vixens Title will be around the waist of a true and a deserving woman because tonight started a countdown and that countdown is called the countdown to Emma's extinction. *4. After the match, Doomsday attack Cage and gave him two Raptures in a row. *5. When Nina's theme was playing, Nina came through the crowd and attack Jun from behind. *6. Shin asked Doomsday to help him but Doomsday out knock out by Luke Cage via a steel cage. *7. After the match, Balrog attack TJ Combo with the ring bell and lay him out with two Hitter Quitters. Balrog celebrated his attack, but then Lion-O came out and throw Balrog out of the ring. Then out of nowhere, Lion-O decided to cash in the Case of the Chase shot even he wanted to do the right thing and will always treat Combo as a true friend. *8. Lion-O cashed in the Case for the Chase briefcase. Miscellaneous *A security guard found Penn Jillette lay out cold backstage. *Security footage revealed that it was Lion-O that took out Penn Jillette backstage. *Someone tried to run down Jubilee in the parking lot. *Cheech & Chong (Cheech Marin & Tommy Chong) came out to find out who has been attacking them. Footage shows the attacks on them and after the footage aired, Cheech wanted the two persons to come to the ring or he and Chong find them and beat them within an inch of their lives. Then certain music hit the speaker system and found out that it was Team CSI behind the attacks and laid out both Cheech & Chong in the ring. *Jubilee told Faye Valentine that after the missed hit and run, she got a cell phone call from her stalker and that she sick and tired of her games that Jubilee wants to face the stalker on ThrowDown. *FvH Commissioner Don King announced that the FvH Lord of the Ring Tournament makes it's return on ThrowDown #45 and both the semi-finals & finals will be held at Cruel Intentions 2 where the winner of the tournament get a shot at the FvH Championship @ Fandemonium II. But then King about to exit the ring until Simon Phoenix came down to the ring. Phoenix was okay of King's decision but he didn't want to go through the whole tournament, he demanded Don a first-round bye and if he didn't what he wanted, then he will destroy the whole tournament and make everybody's life, including Don King, a living hell or else. Then Sid 6.7 came out and didn't like the way Simon bullied anyone like a no-good coward. Sid realized Simon is a coward today when he lost the title and tells to prove everyone that Phoenix can win the title like a man. Sid then told Phoenix that this time, he wouldn't win it easily because Sid is throwing his name in the tournament and happy to meet him in the tournament because even he wants to win it and get a shot at the FvH Title, his main reason for being in the tournament is to make sure that Simon don't win it at all. Simon didn't like of Sid's words, but gladly to not only fight hm, but completely destroy him when the two meet each other within the tournament. Category:Faces vs Heels CAW Category:CPV's Category:2014